


Urizen×V

by Fulamingge



Category: Devil - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulamingge/pseuds/Fulamingge





	Urizen×V

五月一日。21:25。  
坚硬的树枝向V的脚踝蔓延。来不及逃避。刚从Vergil分离的躯体过于孱弱。Griffon与Shadow不知何处，魔力无法施加。从小腿攀爬满全身。缠绕，勒紧。Qliphoth纤细的树枝直接插入下身入口，表面柔软的绒毛令V战栗。细密地包裹了分身。亵渎着乳首。藕白的身躯泛满潮红。像要镶嵌进皮肤，腿根铺满红痕。更多树枝深入身体内部，入口胀得深红。口腔也被填充，往咽喉深处探去。并非V的血液从甬道溢出，从树枝中渗出，诡异又淫靡。所有纤柔的树枝一齐退出，粗硬的枝干瞬间刺入身体。表面冰凉细小的鳞片经摩擦而灼热。双腿张开趴跪，上身贴在地面。银发埋在臂膀，紧闭双眼，似能逃避耻辱。也不过使其他感官更为敏感。赤裸的躯体在阴冷的月光中颤抖。无论如何啜泣，哀求，忿恨，挣扎。  
没有人会来救他。没有人知道他的存在。从降生就注定终结的毫无意义的生命。被Vergil，被Urizen唾弃的软弱、渺小的人类。Urizen翠绿的眼睛俯视V如同鄙夷一只可笑蝼蚁。屈辱地堕入地狱吧。  
可是，我还不想死。咬牙吐露的心声。那你就该早点说出来啊！蓝色的大鸟劈出闪电抓着他的手腕将他扔到楼下。Griffon扑扇翅膀来回扫视V布满情欲痕迹的身体。那么——契约达成。Shadow湿热的舌舔舐V赤裸的全身。野兽低沉的嘶吼表示赞成。魔力从Griffon和Shadow倾注，滚烫的熔金般烙印在V的皮肤。墨色的魔纹如灼烧的火焰蔓延上身。  
白色的圆月倾落着没有温度的光。  
五月十六日。20:45。  
鲜血在脚边流淌，鼻腔充盈腥膻气味，Nero在血泊中颤抖，Trish与Lady昏迷不醒，Dante对他的怒吼置若罔闻。挥舞的无数Qliphoth树枝。全身的血液都停止流淌。绝不想面对第二次，Urizen。你——居然——还活着。巨大落石堆叠在入口，撤离已经太晚。Dante与Sparda被击飞到Qliphoth根部之外，那些扭曲而欢欣的枝条迅速朝V席卷而来。长裤褪下挂在脚踝，像潮水向腿间涌入。他的魔杖，冰凉的金属被推挤着插入了后穴。烙印着密密麻麻的魔纹硌着干燥的内壁。咬紧下唇不愿露出一丝呻吟与哀求。细小的枝条沿着金属缠裹，一点点深入V的身体。每一根枝芽顶端都分化出精密的吸盘，吸附在柔软的甬道，呼吸一般张弛收缩。像被无数只手抓挠吸吮噬咬身体最隐秘最敏感的部位。深海一样碧绿的眼睛里波涛汹涌。血液染红瓷白的皮肤，沿着纹身流淌，火辣地痒、疼，滚烫得要灼伤皮肤。偏偏这个时候，那些从梦魇中诞生的魔宠丝毫派不上用处。难以抑制的呜咽，情欲的火在身体燃烧蔓延。比人类性器更为粗硬的深紫色Qliphoth根茎蛇一般缠绕大腿，直挺挺刺入身体。顶端细密柔软的毛刺摩擦搔痒着胭红得要滴出血的穴道，泪水无声地溢满脸颊。  
他忽然明白，比起直接赐以死亡，给予绝望与羞辱，欣赏猎物濒死挣扎更令Urizen享受人类这可憎生命唯一于他的用处，取悦。尤其是懦弱的另一半自己。  
V听到Nero的低吼。他最后的希望。Red Queen轰鸣的引擎声。Nero啐出一口血，银白的发与眼睫都被染红。刀锋燃出烈火，斩断了缠裹在V身上的树根。蹒跚地搀扶起V，魔力终于足以支撑Nightmare的行动。巨大的魔宠开辟出通道载起二人回到人类世界。Nero脱下被血液污染成深色的外套披在V赤裸的身体上。你……还好吧。眼神闪烁并不敢直视。  
无星也无月的夜。  
六月十五日。13:28。  
子弹击中了Malphas。余光捕捉到闪躲在山岩裂缝中的身影。松了口气。不愿多想如果晚到一刻那个人会遭遇什么。注意点，甜心。脱口而出的话。说给谁听的连自己也不知道。苟延残喘的恶魔依然喋喋不休。Nero不耐烦地将Blue Rose对准Malphas。这一次没有蓝色的大鸟来与他抢人头。银色的子弹划破溶洞森冷的空气，恶魔化成无数细小的紫色碎片消散在Qliphoth的根茎中。魔力的匮乏另V维持Griffon的现界都很困难。光芒与尘埃从他的身上散落。爱，守护，陪伴，魔力，V想要的他都愿意给。Nero左手抚上他在战斗中抛给他的Devil Breaker。只希望他能留在身边。  
V的体重几乎全部倚靠在Nero身上。前往Qliphoth的果实创造出的幻境。希望Dante已经将那个恶魔终结。尽管Nero更乐意看到他死于自己之手。


End file.
